monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Koyuxerus
Appearance It is based on Picrocerus Armatus. Koyuxerus has two massive, hammer-like greenish turquoise claws with smaller scissor fingers that are sharp. The midnight blue body is covered by ice crystals. Big crystals grow on the back around the biggest one but the tail, the claws and the upper segments of the legs have ice crystals too. Unusual for Carapaceons Koyuxerus evolved a broad tail that is unprotected by shell but could evolve through the ice covering it and protecting it. The legs have big spikes on the uppermost segment, amount reducing with each next segment. Size Average: 992,51 cm Biggest size measured (small): 501,84 cm Biggest size measured (normal): 1308,54 cm Biggest size measured (huge): 2281,15 cm Habitat Koyuxerus prefers cold areas with ice formations so that its camouflage effect can be used. Also ice caves are adopted as place for living. These conditions are found in the Mountain Icepath, Tundra and the Glacial Canyon. Notes *The weakness is Fire when the Carapaceon is covered with ice and thunder when the shell is free from ice. *In Rage Mode it huffs smoke and the back turns greenish. *When exhausted the ice crystals lose their hardness and are better attackable. *Koyuxerus can grow the ice crystals at will by releasing a fluid that instantly freezes. The fluid pushes the ice formation higher before freezing it to the body again. **With this behavior it can repair broken ice so that its body is protected again. When a body part is directly broken the Carapaceon can't repair it anymore. The process of repair takes some time. *Koyuxerus attacks with its claws like hammers similar to its relative Taikun Zamuza but can also use them like scissors. *Smaller Koyuxerus are very fast while the bigger they get the slower but stronger they are. *It feeds of different plants and isn't very picky. The Carapaceon also eats smaller Neopterons and Carapaceon; the latter for calcite to build up the shell. Particularly Gliataurs are affected by this feeding behavior. Bigger Koyuxerus even feed of Vakos Gliataur. Other animal food isn't spurned either. **The hunting strategy is similar to how it lives. The Carapaceon is an ambush predator waiting for prey to come. By virtue of its appearance it doesn't need to hide but simply stay at ice crystals. *Koyuxerus are loners but don't mind conspecifics. Sometimes several are found at the same spot mostly females that protect their eggs and offspring. *They are peaceful attacking only when provoked or threatened. The fights of the males about the females is also without body contact. The one with the biggest and best shaped ice crystal on the back wins. Bigger males obviously have better chances as they have a wider back for bigger crystals. **Males are in danger when searching for a mate as they have to roam unable to use the camouflage. That's why females normally get much bigger and older as they only have to wait for a mate to come. It's supposed that the average male only lives about half of the time the average female lives with exceptions obviously. *The exuviae are pretty valuable at markets of collectors. Some collectors have dozens of exuviae of different sizes and even request hunters to gather them. **They often get used for armors as well. **Normally the exuvia gets eaten after shedding unless a predator or dangerous monster is near. *Koyuxerus grow their whole life and gain sexual maturity pretty fast for their life span. Females get bigger than males **The smaller are the most common and are about the age they became adult and can mate. The older they get the rarer they are. This fact is defined by the toll of predators hunting them down. Only a few get to a size that is even bigger than some Wyverns and small Elder Dragons. These only have a few predators and live a very slowly paced life unlike the smaller ones. **The approximately age can be determined by the tail that evolves at the maturity ecdysis that is gone through at an age of two at male individuals to four years at females. Although it isn't protected by shell the skin on the tail gets shed leaving a sort of annual ring which is the rest of the darker layer located directly beneath the skin. These rings show the age of the individuals minus two for males and four years for females. Each ecdysis after maturity occurs after nine months after the last so each ring equals nine months. **There are legends of even bigger Koyuxerus but none was ever found. *Breakable parts are the ice on the back (twice), claws (each), legs (at once) and tail. The claws and the back are breakable themselves and the tail can be severed after the ice is gone. **When the tail is free from ice or severed Koyuxerus uses the outer icicles on its back for attacks which decreases the probability to be chosen by a partner. Attacks #Claw smash (causes quakes) #Claw swipe #Pin attack (moves its claws forward to grip the target and pulls it to it, eating it similar to Daimyo Hermitaur) #Tail whip #Breaking an icicle from the tail to throw it at target (iceblight) #Using the icicle for attack #Spitting icy mucus #Scissor attack with one claw #Tail smash Materials Koyuxerus Claw (when broken), Koyuxerus Tail (carved from tail), Koyuxerus Ice Crown (only when back broken), Koyuxerus Leg, Koyuxerus Shell, Koyuxerus Fluid, Koyuxerus Pincer (when claw broken) Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon